La soeur de Sasuke
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: "Sasuke-kun ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur plus âgée ! " Entre Itachi qui s'amuse, et Sakura qui n'y voit que du feu, Sasuke se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire rencontrer son frère et sa meilleure amie...Sakura/Itachi(traduction)


_Salut, salut, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à_ _Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire est de DecidedlyPositive, j'ai simplement fait la traduction, comme d'habitude.  
_

 _C'est un UA total, j'espère que vous aimerez._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : « Sasuke-kun ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur plus âgée ! » Entre Itachi qui s'amuse, et Sakura qui n'y voit que du feu, Sasuke se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire rencontrer son frère et sa meilleure amie...Sakura/Itachi(traduction)

* * *

 **La sœur de Sasuke**

 **OoOoOo**

« Sasuke-kun ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur plus âgée ! »

Les mots, lancés avec une joie innocente, tombèrent comme des pierres dans le salon silencieux.

Itachie, la _sœur aînée,_ ne put que prendre un air incrédule, et curieusement amusé, alors que ses yeux sombres et perçants se posaient sur une jeune fille naïve aux cheveux roses et souriante et qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

Derrière Sakura, Sasuke demeurait figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, horrifié que son frère ait été insulté d'une telle façon.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en voulait à Sakura pour cette grossière erreur, après tout il ne lui avait pas spécifiquement mentionné qu'il avait un _frère_ plus âgé, il avait juste dit qu'il y aurait un autre membre de sa famille, sans préciser le sexe. Et, à contrecœur, il admettait être d'accord avec elle, il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'apparence d'Itachi : un yukata traditionnel, des cheveux d'ébène mi-longs, un visage fin et bien dessiné rehaussant des pommettes hautes, tout cela donnait l'illusion que...que son frère était une...

Sasuke déglutit. Que son frère était une femme.

Une femme très _virile_ , se dit-il, défendant loyalement son frère aîné. Et aussi très _beau._ Mais une femme néanmoins. Un homme efféminé dans le meilleur des cas.

Sasuke se demandait honnêtement si inviter Sakura à la réunion annuelle de sa famille dans l'enceinte Uchiha avait été sa décision la plus sage. Tous deux étant très amis depuis des années, depuis l'académie en fait, elle avait donc été très enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents. A l'époque, cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, car il ne pourrait jamais supporté la compagnie ennuyeuse de ses cousins Uchiha, au moins Sakura serait là pour le sauver de l'ennui. La présence de Naruto, bien sûr, n'était même pas envisageable. Sasuke était peut être désespéré, voulant par-dessus tout échapper aux griffes de sa famille diabolique et plus que déséquilibrée, mais il ne l'était pas assez pour inviter un farceur renommé à un rassemblement de snobs riches. Il avait évité de peu un désastre, se dit-il.

Même si maintenant, soupira-t-il, en regardant avec nervosité son frère aîné et Sakura, il devait remettre en question son choix _judicieux_ d'inviter Sakura. Et surtout, il devait réfléchir à la folie qui l'avait amené à présenter son frère bien aimé à sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi avait-il donc pensé que c'était une bonne idée ?

« Vous êtes si belle ! »

Sasuke évita de justesse de gémir de désespoir. Comment Sakura avait-elle pu creuser sa tombe tout en le faisant avec une telle naïveté ? Surtout devant un Itachi expert en élimination...

« S-Sakura- » commença Sasuke d'une voix faible.

« Si cela ne vous gêne pas,bien sûr ? » continua Sakura d'un ton léger, sans voir les tics convulsifs de Sasuke derrière elle. Elle envoya le plus beau de ses sourires à la sœur de Sasuke, vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontré la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que non », murmura Itachi, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres comme il continuait de regarder Sakura avec un intérêt flagrant. Sa voix était calme, basse, et son timbre cultivé, convenant parfaitement à l'héritier du clan Uchiha.

Et il ne ferait certainement rien pour nuire à l'image que Sakura se faisait de lui comme étant une femme sage.

Sakura s'avança timidement, rabattant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille comme la sœur de Sasuke gardait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle supposa que la jeune femme était plus que consciente du charme qu'elle dégageait. Avec ses cheveux roses et son corps de jeune fille, Sakura ne faisait clairement pas le poids.

Elle poussa un soupir mélancolique. Elle n'était superficielle en aucune façon, préférant les valeurs intérieures à la perfection physique, mais il était difficile de ne pas être attiré par la beauté magnétique propre à la famille Uchiha.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la bouche, et s'asséna immédiatement une gifle mentale, faisant hausser les sourcils délicats d'Itachi face à ses pitreries.

Sakura lui envoya un sourire penaud. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas demandé votre nom » Elle marqua une pause, se frottant le cou avec un air mortifié. « Je suis Sakura, si Sasuke-kun ne vous a pas déjà parlé de moi. Sakura Haruno. »

Sasuke devint de plus en plus déconfit comme il remarquait son frère suivre son geste, avec un peu _trop_ de fascination dans ses orbes sombres, et il maudit intérieurement la capacité propre à Sakura de se faire aimer des autres par ses petites manies et son franc parler.

« Itachi » La réponse monotone d'Itachi sembla surprendre Sakura, et elle cligna des yeux vers lui, notant mentalement à quel point la sœur de Sasuke était grande.

« Hm ? » glapit-elle.

Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Itachi, faisant presque sursauter Sasuke. Depuis quand son frère _souriait_ -il si facilement ? Habituellement, il fallait pratiquement le lui arracher en le menaçant de tortures et de terribles peines de mort. « C'est mon nom, Sakura-san »

Sakura ne put s'en empêcher, elle se mit à rire, toute à fait consciente de son impolitesse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Ses parents avaient nommé cette beauté surnaturelle « *belette » ? Et ce nom avait une sonorité étrangement...masculine en plus de ça ! »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'amusant ? »

Sasuke grimaça alors que le rire de Sakura continuait, à peine moqueur, mais exprimant clairement une joie sincère.

« Je suis désolée » haleta Sakura, et Sasuke prit un air horrifié en remarquant combien le regard d'Itachi était devenu _chaleureux,_ comme il observait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. « Pardonnez-moi, Uchiha-Chan- »

Sasuke fut sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Itachi pencher la tête vers le bas, ses cheveux noirs glissant vers l'avant pour cacher l'amusement qui voilait ses traits.

« - Votre nom m'a juste prise au dépourvu » termina-t-elle comme son rire mourrait sur ses lèvres et que son visage rougissait sous le regard d'Itachi. Elle était vraiment impolie, réalisa-t-elle, avec un malaise grandissant. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à donner l'image d'une parfaite idiote. « Je suis désolée d'être grossière»

« Ce n'est rien » répondit Itachi,une note d'humour transparaissant dans son ton habituellement réservé, ses yeux noirs et perçants fixaient les yeux verts de Sakura comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, son frère avait l'air _d'apprécier_ la situation, c'était une première ! Itachi était un rabat-joie dont le passe-temps favoris était d'ignorer superbement le monde qui tournait autour de lui. Et il était en train _d'apprécier_ Sakura. L'enthousiaste, l'agaçante, Sakura, qui était l'opposé exacte de son frère aîné. Mis à part le fait qu'elle pensait qu'il était aussi une fille.

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et revint dans le monde réel, il entendit Itachi parler tranquillement. « Sasuke nous a souvent parlé de toi, Sakura-san »

Itachi, entamer une conversation avec quelqu'un ? Encore une fois, Sasuke manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre langue, heureusement ses halètements frénétiques passèrent inaperçus dans la pièce.

Sakura sourit, se retournant brièvement pour envoyer un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui disait clairement : « _Aww, Sasuke-kun ! En dépit de ton enveloppe de glace, tu ne t'en moques pas ! »_ Revenant au plus joli membre de la famille Uchiha (selon son opinion), elle lança d'un ton vif : »J'en suis heureuse ! Seulement... », elle fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent, « Sasuke n'a jamais beaucoup parlé de sa famille »

Sasuke croisa les bras, sur la défensive comme Itachi lui décochait un regard exaspéré. Il murmura d'un ton sarcastique : « Et pour une bonne raison... ». S'il n'avait pas eu l 'idée stupide d'inviter Sakura, cette situation fâcheuse aurait pu être évitée. Malheureusement, Sakura entendit ses paroles.

« Sasuke-kun ! » gronda la jeune fille en lui donnant un coup sur le bras. « Ne sois pas grossier ! »

Itachi se pencha contre le mur derrière lui, très amusé par l'exubérante jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui ne se laissait pas démonter par son casse-pied de petit frère. C'était une personne certainement...intéressante. Surtout dans ses capacités d'observation opaques, sourit-il. Être pris pour une femme était... une nouvelle expérience pour lui, après tout.

« C'est bon Sakura, j'ai compris ! »

Satisfait que Sasuke ait reçu une bonne leçon d'éducation, Itachi attendit patiemment que Sakura reporte son attention sur lui, qu'elle finit par faire timidement, gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de sermonner et de taper son ami juste en face de sa sœur si distinguée.

Sakura se racla la gorge, passant une main dans ses cheveux roses. « Il est très chanceux d'avoir une sœur aînée aussi belle ! Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu vous rencontrer plus tôt »

Sasuke, frottant son bras sous l'attaque vicieuse de Sakura, faillit rire d'un ton moqueur, mais son rire mourut dans le fond de sa gorge quand il regarda son frère.

Itachi, dont les yeux brillaient d'une façon particulièrement _perturbante_ pour Sasuke, ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

A ce stade là, Sasuke n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il craignait le plus : Sakura, lorsqu'elle découvrirait que sa « sœur » était en fait un « frère », ou bien Itachi, pour l'avoir laissé l'appeler comme ça.

Sasuke ravala un autre gémissement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation empirer de cette façon.

Désespéré, il coupa son frère : « Itachi ? Okaa-san et Otou-san n'ont pas besoin de toi dans la salle à manger ? » Il pria intérieurement pour qu'Itachi comprenne le message et s'en aille, c'était le seul moyen de sauver cette réunion qui virait à la catastrophe. « Ils vont finir par s'agacer si nous ne venons pas dîner bientôt »

« Hmm » Il évita de broncher lorsque Itachi lui jeta un regard calculateur, avant d'incliner la tête aux paroles de son frère cadet.

Le visage de Sakura s'affaissa légèrement, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait tout le temps qu'il faut pour apprendre à connaître la sœur de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, elle baissa les yeux vers son estomac qui grondait, se sentant affamée. Toutes ces émotions à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de son ami lui avaient donné faim. Son regard devint de plus en plus vitreux en pensant aux plats délicieux servis sur des assiettes luxueuses qui l'attendaient dans le salon.

Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche saliver.

Itachi était en train de se diriger vers la porte finement sculptée, lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face d'une Sakura clairement préoccupée (elle méditait sur le fonctionnement de son estomac). Sasuke, soulagé que son frère lui ait obéi pour une fois, sentit ses entrailles se tordent d'anxiété en voyant Itachi s'arrêter juste devant sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait que _prier_ pour que Itachi ne soit pas trop énervé par la remise en question de son genre masculin. Impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit pour Sakura, il se frotta l'arrête du nez, se préparant à l'explosion...

« Sakura-san. »

Sakura sembla reprendre ses esprits, et elle sursauta en réalisant que la sœur de Sasuke se tenait presque nez à nez avec elle, sa haute silhouette courbée vers le visage en forme de cœur de Sakura.

Elle déglutit, mais réussit à esquisser un sourire perplexe. « Oui ? »

Et puis elle l'embrassa.

Ou, il serait plus approprié de dire qu' _il_ pressa ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, dans un baiser aussi doux qu'exigeant.

Les longs doigts rugueux et calleux qui enveloppèrent son visage, n'étaient pas très très féminins, et Sakura put sentir les muscles fermes de son corps comme il la tirait vers lui. La chaleur de l'homme emmaillota son esprit, paralysant ses sens, et la laissant dans une brume confuse.

Oui, ce corps n'était décidément pas très très féminin. Pas du tout.

Itachi se recula après un moment, ses mains glissant lentement de son visage rouge vif.

« C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer »

Un petit sourire en coin, et Itachi disparut dans la salle de séjour.

Il laissa derrière lui une Sakura en hyperventilation, et un Sasuke horrifié, qui était déjà en train de planifier sa fuite.

« Sasuke ? »

L'absence assourdissante du « -kun » pétrifia Sasuke.

« Oui, Sakura ? »

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers lui.

« « Elle » est en fait « il » ? »

« Oui »

« Ta sœur est en fait un frère ? »

Sasuke déglutit et pâlit à vue d'oeil, même si c'était indigne d'un Uchiha. « Je...oui ? »

« Ton _frère_ vient de m'embrasser pour le prouver »

Sasuke se massa le visage. « Ça se résume à peu près à ça »

Sakura sourit soudainement. « Sasuke ? »

 _Recule_ , se dit-il. _Recule lentement._ « Oui ? »

« Je vais te tuer »

* * *

* _En japonais, Itachi signifie belette apparemment XD_


End file.
